Taken
by gaarochicmaruzamaki
Summary: EdXAl, romance, angst, drama, hurt/comfort. Al has always wanted his brother, but will ed just use him andtoss him to the wind, or does he love al back, and create a new life with him? M for a reason. Yaoi slash dont like? dont read.


Dark. Everything was dark. It was cold, cold and numb. Soon even the chilling discomfort began to fade, and everything was black. Just black. These were the most prominent feelings of being stuck

in that suit of armor for so long. He would remember the years traveling with his brother, watching him, admiring his flesh… he wished he could be like that. When Ed would bathe, or change, his

scarred, damaged, broken body would radiate, and that's all he wanted. He wanted a body of his own, a body to feel, to taste, to touch… he wanted his brother. He knew it was wrong, but he was in

love. His brother always treated him with affection… kindness… when everybody else would scream 'Monster!' and flee from his metallic vesture, his brother would defend him, hold him, and… love

him? Al wanted nothing more than to be able to belong to his brother, have him claim Al's new warm body as his own. He wanted Ed to run his long bony fingers across Al's new untarnished skin, to

kiss his full pink lips, to caress and explore every curve and pulse just screaming to be loved under his quivering and pleading skin… It was wrong. So… _so_ wrong… Alphonse was in no need of sleep as

a caged in soul, he would spent his nights fretting over his impure thoughts feelings, but it was so hard not to crave these things when he had not felt human touch in years! He would dream, but no

sleep would come. He would cry, but no tears would fall. Everything was wrong. Until everything went right. Until Al got his body back. Until he followed Edward through the portal into Germany.

Until they were re-united in the flesh once again. Was this the beginning of everything gone right? Or would it just break his heart?

It was a cold February morning; the windows were etched with frost. Everything was snowed in, gloomy, and dark. But he didn't care. A warm fire was crackling and he was alone at home with

Edward. His sweet, glorious Edward. He pretended to be asleep this morning to watch him get dresses. His silky golden tresses flowed over his shoulders, pouring off of his lightly bronzed skin like

sheets of sunlit water. His nude figure was statuesque, sculpted and rippling, his musculature bulging slightly to compose his firm, slender form. Even covered in those scrapes and scars, each

possessing a painful memory, he still held himself like a god. He reached into the closet and grabbed his garbs, a simple white button up shirt and grey vest, with black pants. He slipped his shirt on,

cloth gliding over his skin like milk flowing over honey. His delicate, slender fingers molding the fabric around hard round little buttons. The vest gave him figure, slimmed down his waist and added a

touch of gentle elegance. At last, pulling his last bits of clothing on, he pulled his long blonde mane back and tied it in the back, tucking a few loose strands behind his ears. Beauty. He shut his eyes

as his brother turned around to arouse him from his supposed slumber. "Al, wake up. It's morning." Al opened a faux groggy eye, taking the opportunity to look his brother deep in his golden eyes. He

smiled. Despite the weather, everything felt warm "Good morning, brother." And this is how he day began. In fact, this is how most days began, unless Ed was in a rush to get to work, or Alphonse

over slept. This is how he always felt. Al let out a heavy sigh, once again housed in with his glorious brother with nothing to do but hope. An occasional gesture was given to Edward sometimes, a

tight hug, or even a kiss on the cheek. He would display the affection as 'brotherly love', when all he wanted was to be able to feel his kin's warm skin connecting with his, what he had been longing

for so many years. He almost had it… so close, yet so far.

The morning started off casual and sweet, but the caged in tiger continued to pace. Edward was a free spirit, and being trapped in a house all day began to take its toll on him. "I can't believe it, I

can't even open the door! All the snow is making it impossible for anyone to get anywhere, how the hell was I supposed to get to work, huh? If only I could use alchemy…" Al interrupted his rambling

with a delicate response. "Oh brother, it's not so bad living with out alchemy. Think of all the wonderful technology this world has! I'm _sure _the snow will clear up soon enough…" Ed slammed his

hands down on the table. "I don't need your sympathy Al, I just wish things were a little _easier._" Al looked down; feeling a bit hurt, but relentlessly tried to comfort his agitated brother. "Listen, I

know we can never use alchemy again, but-" Ed violently picked up a hand and swung it at a lamp, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter into pieces. "Just SHUT UP Al! I don't need you constantly

reminding me that we can never go back! All you do day in and day out is remind me of home, of what I can't have! You never let me breathe! Sometime I wish you would just leave me the HELL

ALONE!" Al's heart cringed at these spiteful words, and tears began to well up in his soft caramel eyes. "Why brother! Don't you love me?! All this time I thought you loved me, as your only brother,

but is that really all I am to you? Just a painful reminder of what you can never have?!" He burst out of the living room and into his bedroom, leaving the room in a discomforting silence. _Che, he's so _

_childish. It's so frustrating sometimes… after spending years alone with the same person, all of their little tics habits and qualities seem to rub off on you as annoying. I didn't mean to hurt Al, he's my _

_brother, and I love him. But I just need my space! Oh, go sulk in your room if you want. You can't hide forever. You don't understand brother, sweet, sweet brother. You have such a feminine _

_structure, such a gentle and kind demeanor, I can't control myself when ever I'm around you. And for that, I hate myself. _Edward was somewhat of an adult now, at seventeen. Although his physical

structure showed it, he lacked a certain mental capacity of a mature adult. It was hard not to sympathize with Edward though, after all he had such a difficult and traumatic past, that even the

smallest of things could set him off. That, he would need to work on, you can't keep hiding forever.

_I'm sure he didn't mean it, brother has a good, kind heart. He would never hurt me on purpose, _Al thought. He lay curled up in his bed, the soft-patched quilt lay stoic over his fragile adolescent

frame. It was difficult for Al, having a fifteen-year-old mind but the body of an eleven year old. _Maybe if I had a more mature body, if I was a little taller, a little more handsome, maybe then brother _

_would love me like I love him. Maybe then he wouldn't come home drunk and yell at me. Maybe then we could have a life like we always dreamed of. I could be the mommy, and he could be the _

_daddy. Then, we could take in a bunch of stray cats, and they could be like our babies! Then we would be a family again… _He reached a cold hand up and clutched his aching heart, sadness slowly

dripping off of his cheek and moistening the quilt. He lay there for maybe an hour, silently sobbing. Silently wishing that everything would be all right again. That his idiot brother would stop behaving

like a miserable old man, and start acting as his guardian, his keeper. Al was in a very unstable mental state, he needed comfort. Love. He needed to no longer be alone. That's when Edward, lean

and nimble and in all his beauty stepped in the room. When he turned off the lights. When he put his hand oh so softly on his torn brothers quivering shoulder. When he whispered words of sweet

soothing poison into just the ears that yearned to hear them.

His Hand slowly rubbed the soft warm blanket that clung to Al's shoulder. Leaning down to the boy's soft ear, pulling the wild strands of dark honey colored hair behind it. He cooed; "Oh Al, you know

I didn't mean it. Forgive your foolish brother." Al cocked his head nervously to the side, and looked deep into his brother's eyes. He had many outbursts like this recently, why was he apologizing for

this one? He reached up and enveloped his brother in a tight hug. Burying his face in the others neck, inhaling his sweet scent. "oh, brother! Why must you yell at me? Why? I was only trying to

help you!" His brother was wrapped around him, squeezing his toned chest, speaking chastely into his neck. He hated when Al did this. Hated himself, more like. Because Al was so enticing… Because

his touch was so gentle… he could no longer control himself. With one violent motion, he tore Al off of him and threw him down on the bed. He began to bite and nip at his neck, causing his brother

to gasp in shock. "B-brother! W-what are you d-doing?" Ed brought his head up from his brother's delicious skin and stared deep into his eyes, a lustful look possessing them. "The real reason I can't

stand you _brother_, is because every time you touch me it sets me on fire. Every time you hug me, it's like you're begging me to take you. I can see it in your eyes. I know you want me, and you're

just too irresistible." Al grabbed Ed's shirt and pushed him away just enough for him to sit up. "Brother…" hi breath hitched. He was finally about to tell his brother what he was longing to tell him for

the past several years. "I… I love you, brother. B-but more than a brother, I love you like the sun loves the moon, like vanilla loves chocolate. I never stop thinking about you, dear _dear_ brother." He

stared deep into his brother's eyes, and leaned in. This was it. His heart was pounding. He closed his eyes and slightly pated his aching lips, begging for that first kiss he had been yearning for. But

instead of a warm embrace of Edward's mouth on his, Ed's face grazed right by Al's stance, and began once again, attacking the raw flesh of his neck. Al yelped out a little, confused and a bit upset.

He was disappointed that Ed had not indulged in Al's desires for a meeting of the lips, but he certainly didn't tell Ed to stop. His brother was obviously so passionately involved in consuming every taste

he possessed, that he ignored this gesture, and allowed him to continue. Ed's breathing became a bit ragged. He reached two clenched hands down and ripped open Al's shirt, licking and nibbling

every inch of sin within tongues reach. Painting an intricate visage of red irritated designs along the pale soft canvas. Al's heart was pounding in his throat, his vision was blurry and breathing erratic…

but all he thought about was _my brother is on top of me. My brother is kissing me. My brother is loving me. _This both exited and eradicated Al's nerves of all doubts and fears. This _is _what he's wanted

after all… right? Al's quite moaning had sent Ed into a shiver of arousal. Leaning his head beside his brothers, hot breath on his ear, "You always get me so hard…" He sat up quickly and unzipped his

fly, pulling out his swollen, pleading erection. Al gasped. "W-wait brother… It- it's too soon for that-" Ed brought their faces together. "But I want you. And I know you want me." He cupped Al's slight

arousal in his trousers, forcing a delicate moan out of his petal like lips. "I can tell by what's in here." When Ed's hand removed itself, a part of Al wanted him to do it again. He didn't know why, but it

felt real _real _good. But his physical longings were just the premise. There was an emotional hunger that, lain dormant for so long, had a desperate urge to present itself. "Please brother- at least, let

me kiss you. I want to kiss you so much, brother…" Hands roughly undoing Al's pants Ed gave Al a quick glance before returning his eyes to his work "Trust me love, this will feel much better than

any kissing will do us." Before he knew it, the pants were gone. So were his under garments. His brother, fully clothed, was straddling him, seducing him. His naked body lay submissive against the

seventeen year old, wanting nothing more than a kiss. Just one kiss…

Before he knew it, it had happened. His brother was inside of him. He pushed and pushed and pushed and it was rough and it was big and it hurt and it didn't feel good at all! He just wanted

everything to be over. He loved Ed so much… if he didn't do this Ed might never love him back. And by that sounds Ed was making, it sounds like he felt _real _good, so he must feel good soon, right?

Each inch felt like a mile, as the rough, hot appendage was brutally shoved inside of his premature, unprepared entrance. He clutched his brother's bear back. Tears stung his eyes as he attempted to

stifle the constant flow of screams that just wouldn't go away. When the skin of Ed's pubic region finally collided with the skin on Al's rear, he felt Ed quickly and roughly pull out, before shoving back

in again. Not getting a chance to adjust to the size, for each moaning thrust that Ed made, his brother stifled a scream. For each lustful antic Ed cooed, a tear flowed freely from his brother's face.

Each wave of pleasure shooting down Ed's spine, was a sharp wave of pain, shooting up his brother's. His breath was growing heavy and erratic, his thrusts were growing needy and desperate. Al's

tear stained face was jammed tightly against Ed's sweat soaked shirt, branding his bruised lips shut and silencing the pain that refused to make it's presence known. Al began to wonder when it would

feel good. When would all of this pain go away, and be placed by the warm pleasure his brother was feeling? When could he stop fearing every movement he made? When before all Al had wanted

was for him and Ed to be part of each other, but now he was beginning to regret that desire, if this was all it brought just pain, more and more pain. With one final moan, one final thrust, Al felt

himself filled to the brim with a strange hot liquid. He didn't like it at all, it felt weird and dirty! His brother briefly collapsed on top of his brother, then roughly pulled out. He used the quilt of Al's bed

to wipe away some of the mess, zipped up his fly, and left. Just left the room. Not only leaving Al's own arousal unattended to, but also leaving his soul, his humanly needs unfulfilled. It was dark

again. So dark… so cold… he lay alone on the bed, sobbing from the pain, from the agony. Instead of feeling loved, he felt violated and empty. When he was wearing his heart on his sleeve, his

brother had just wanted a casual fuck. He was a tool, nothing but a dirty tissue. He was used, left alone and dirty, thrown away like an old dishrag. Al thought he loved his brother. He _thought _he

wanted nothing more than to be able to belong to his brother, have him claim Al's new warm body as his own. He thought he wanted Ed to run his long bony fingers across Al's new untarnished skin,

to kiss his full pink lips, to caress and explore every curve and pulse just screaming to be loved under his quivering and pleading skin… but he was wrong. So… _so_ wrong. He didn't expect it to be like

this. Every move he made sent a shock wave of pain down his spine. Every time he shifted his legs, he would feel more and more of the strange, now cooled substance flow out of his entrance, then

dry as a sticky mess on his raw skin. He felt alone, dirty, and filled with despair.

Ed knew Al loved him. Ed knew he could easily have him when he so desired. Ed didn't think twice about what he did. He didn't hear when the sobs from behind the closed door began, and he didn't

notice when they stopped. Ed also didn't notice, when the window that lead out of the bedroom slammed shut. And all that night, he didn't notice that Al wasn't in his bed.

He was found in the morning. Sitting on the sidewalk, near a bank several blocks from home. His face emanated sadness and loss, his tears appeared as fresh as the moment they emerged. He was

found in the morning, hand clutched over his heart, sitting in a slump, nearly a sprawled out shadow of a boy. His face emanated youth, betrayal, and death, the longing in his eyes, still open,

seemed to almost re-animate his stiff, frozen body. Because Al had loved his brother.

Once upon a time.


End file.
